


【hp乙女】马天龙的千层套路

by Anita_effort



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_effort/pseuds/Anita_effort
Summary: “你今天是————”没等你说完，德拉科就迫不及待地吻上了你
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	【hp乙女】马天龙的千层套路

“你今天是——”没等你说完，德拉科就迫不及待吻上了你。他的手，摸上你纤细的腰肢，逐渐向上游移…最终停留在了那对傲人的双峰上。他的舌尖碰着你的舌尖，不断挑逗着你，当他想要继续深入时，你一把推开了他。

“停…停下来，德拉科…”你在他耳边喘着。而这一声声呼吸，像是引诱他，“亲爱的——，我等不了了”他的嗓音此时被情欲染的沙哑低沉，简直不像他自己的声音了。“我现在就想要你”这句话像是潮水，把你的大脑都冲了个干净。

“那…换个地方…行吗？”你伏在他怀里说。

最后他把你拉到了有求必应屋里，不知德拉科在脑海里想象了什么，这里出现了一张柔软无比的大床，周围的灯光恰到好处。现在不会有一个人会发现你们。

你们继续拥吻起来，这次你主动把舌头伸向德拉科，他像是受到了鼓舞，更加激烈的回应着你。他的手伸向你的裙子，“你知道你今天有多迷人吗，亲爱的…”他在你耳边厮磨着，他解开了拉链，把你的内衣脱了下来，那一对雪白的双峰一下就跳了出来，“真是美丽…”他沉浸在里面，“以后这样的裙子只能穿给我一个人看…在地窖时我就想要了你”那低沉的声音在你听来就像是热流，一股一股的传入你身体中。他捏起你的两粒，它们逐渐由淡粉色变为听力的深红色，他伸出舌尖在上面一圈一圈的画着圈，不时的吸吮起来，另一只手在一旁拨着乳粒。“啊…嗯…德…德拉科…”你舒服的只能唤出几个破碎的单词，这时你感到一个坚硬的东西顶着你的小腹，“亲爱的…把手伸过来”德拉科带着你的手摸向那根坚硬，你隔着布料在上面不断揉搓，德拉科把裤子脱了下来，你揉了没几下，就把他的底裤拉了下来，那根坚挺一下就弹了出来，不断着顶着你的小腹，“摸它…”他直到着你，最初你只是毫无章法的揉搓着，但你的学习能力很强，没一会儿，你发现当你摸向那根坚硬的顶端时，德拉科舒服的闷哼了一声，于是你如法炮制，你蹲下来半跪着用你的舌头舔着敏感的前端，然后把它放入嘴里，不断的吮吸着，你加快了速度，顺便用手揉着那两颗肉球，“天哪…啊…亲爱的…你做的很好”他看着你俯下身子吞吐着他身下时内心传来一股电流让他的身体不断颤抖着，他的手指插进你的头发里，摁着你的头加快了速度，“当然…亲爱的，如果你要是觉得难受…跟我说…我会停下来的”德拉科贴心的和你说着。

最后一股炙热的液体射了出来，在你的下巴，胸乳上…

德拉科把你抱到床上，你身体的所有部位都一览无余，他俯身亲吻着你，在你白皙的锁骨处留下一个个鲜红的印记，宣示着那是他德拉科的所有物。

他的舌尖从唇瓣一直舔到你的下面，你已经猜到了他接下来要做的事情。“这是我…第一次…”你羞涩的看着他，“放心，我会温柔点的…不会弄疼你”他吻着你的的唇瓣说。

早在你们亲吻之前你就湿的不行了，现在床上的床单已经被你弄的事了一大片“亲爱的…看来润滑部分你已经做得很好了”他向你勾起了一抹意味不明的笑，他已经伸进了一根手指，最开始是在外壁勾画着，然后是试探性的探入，你紧致的花穴保护的良好，显然受不了这样的举动，逐渐演变为两根手指，三根手指，直到三根手指你不再觉得疼时，他那坚挺早已硬的等不及了，他尽量让你不受到伤害，“没关系的…德拉科…插进来吧…我爱你…”他听到你模糊的向他说道，他扶着那根挺入你的花穴，在你的洞口摩擦着，你已经流出了许多爱液，德拉科使坏的一会进一会出让你觉得好像有几百只白蚁啃食着你的骨头，让你觉得酥酥麻麻的，你受不了这种感觉，你只想让他进来“嗯…德…德拉科…啊…别这样…”你娇喘着向他求情，“那你要哪样？”他用手指在你里面不断的搅着，然后与你的舌头交缠在一起，“啊…别…”在下面不断的抽插与上半身的不断刺激下，让你想要更粗大的东西插入你那像湖水一样的小穴。

“不要…？说出来…亲爱的…我知道你想要…”他勾引着你说出你的意图，可你羞于表达那方面的事情，“我知道你等不及了”德拉科的声音回响在你耳边。你终于受不了了。

“啊…我…唔…想要你…插…”你断断续续地说，“插哪里呢？说明白点儿…亲爱的”

“插…啊…我的下面，我想要你…快来。”德拉科终于听到了自己想要的答案。他心满意足的把那根坚挺长驱直入，你顿时感到撕裂一半的疼痛，尽管之前的前戏已经做了足够，但你还是感到疼痛，德拉科的那根是在太过长太过硬了，他没有停下来，而是更猛烈的抽插了起来，“啊…嗯…啊啊啊……”你疼的用指甲深深的嵌入他坚实的后背，果然不该信德拉科的。

但慢慢的，巨大的舒适感替代了疼痛，肉体交合的快乐与欲望大大占了上风，他一下下的顶撞着你的花壁，电流不断的传入你的体内，“别忍着…亲爱的…叫出来”德拉科嘶哑着说。

他找到了你的敏感点，不断的撞着那颗凸起的点，“啊……嗯…德…德拉科”你只能喊出德拉科的名字，但这对他就够了，你使他的名字染上了色欲。

巨大的肉刃一次次摩擦你的内壁，像是巨浪一次次袭击你，最后你感到一股炙热的液体喷射出来，巨浪最终淹没了你，使你的意识不再清晰，只记得高潮时的迭起。

德拉科俯身抱住了你“我爱你”，你以为他要把你抱到浴室里清洗的时候，他又再一次的给了你一个湿漉漉的吻，牵出细细银丝。

  


  


“当然，我在想下次要不要利用我机长的权利到洗浴室去…或者…去你的寝室做一次，也是个不错的选择，对吧…亲爱的”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的欢迎到lofter评论留言呀 *(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*ଘ，也欢迎送小心心(♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
